Cool ta vie
by EliH
Summary: Ensemble d'OS plus ou moins M, plus ou moins T, avec une majorité de Drarry et sûrement d'autres couples. Chaque OS est lu séparément des suivants ! Prêt pour lire un PWP en avant-goût ? PWP, slash, HPDM, romance, humour, et etc !
1. Et puis quoi encore

**Note à tout le monde: cet OS en particulier n'est pas donné aux prudes ni aux homophobes. Mais si vous êtes là, c'est qu'il y a une raison, dites-moi laquelle en review :p**

**Premier OS d'un recueil de tout ce que j'ai pu tapoter.**

**Rating**: beaucoup de Q et beaucoup de mots crus

**Couple**: dois-je le préciser, siriusement ?

Les deux personnages qui vont se présenter à poil sous vos yeux ébahis appartiennent à JKR, mais j'en fais ce que je veux !

Le rating n'est pas là pour faire joli et c'est deux garçons qui vont faire des galipettes alors si vous n'aimez pas ça, vous avez intérêt à partir.

**Résumé**: Potter, sors avec moi. Et puis quoi encore. Potter, baise avec moi. Et puis quoi encore. Pott… Malfoy, putain, je ne sortirais jamais avec toi, et je baiserais encore moins avec toi tant que tu n'auras pas compris que les Moldus sont aussi doués que les Sorciers et que tu jureras comme un putain de charretier, ce que tu n'es pas vu ta putain de position sociale ! C'est un défi ? Putain Malfoy, prends ça comme tu veux ! Fous-moi la paix !

Sinon, c'est un PWP en puissance ! Je n'ai rien trouvé de bien à lire ces derniers temps (c'est quoi ces fictions à rating M sans lemon ?! Non je ne suis pas perverse). Donc j'ai décidé de me faire un PWP (comment ça j'ai prévenu qu'il n'y aurait plus de rating M chez moi ? C'est un Q !)

**Vous êtes prévenues**: tout est détaillé, tout est chaud et tout est… bref. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il fut sûr de plusieurs chose: il était aveugle, il était allongé sur un lit _et_ ses mains comme ses jambes étaient attachées. Il tenta bien de tirer sur ses liens, mais c'était peine perdu: celui qui avait ça n'était pas un amateur. Et il sentit l'angoisse s'insinuer avant de mouvoir ses jambes et de sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Était-ce lui, ou était-il _tendu_ ?

- Tut, tut, tut Potter.

Et une vague de plaisir le submergea soudain, le faisant gémir fortement. Que… qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

- Hum, magnifique…

Et une nouvelle vague de plaisir. Et encore une. Harry se retrouva aussi essouffler que s'il avait fait le tour du stade de Quidditch, en piquant un sprint. Il gémissait encore, tout tremblotant.

- Si j'avais su que te faire bouffer la queue par un morceau de plastique te ferait autant d'effet, j'aurais commencé plus tôt, se moqua une voix traînante qu'il connaissait tellement bien.

- Théo ?

Et il se mordit les lèvres avec force même si ses gémissements sortaient, tellement le plaisir était fort, tellement les mouvements sur son membres étaient rapides, amples. _Jouissifs_. Puis tout s'arrêta aussi vite que ça avait commencé.

- Potter, susurra dangereusement la voix contre son oreille, ose encore m'insulter une fois, et je te promets de te laisser là, bandant comme un troll, et de revenir le lendemain.

- Si on ne peut plus plaisanter, Malfoy, chuchota Harry en essayant de rapprocher son visage de la voix.

- Tu n'as jamais eu beaucoup d'humour, Potter, répliqua le blond en passant un doigt sur un téton dressé. Et je réalise que c'est de pire en pire.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- M'amuser.

- Et puis quoi encore ! Tuhum!

Des lèvres prirent possession de sa bouche, tandis que la chose serrée et terriblement humide refaisait des va-et-vient sur son sexe, avec lenteur. C'était une _torture_.

- Malfoy, gémit-il lorsque le blond se mit à picorer son cou.

- Draco, chéri, ordonna le Serpentard d'une voix sensuelle.

- Draco, supplia Harry quand son bourreau se mit à mordiller son téton droit, laisse-moi venir, ou libère moi.

- Le Gryffondor en toi ne supporte pas l'inactivité ? Se moqua l'autre en revenant à ses lèvres. Dommage pour toi, je suis d'humeur joueuse aujourd'hui, alors tu vas déguster.

Et Harry se mit à gémir, à haleter, à crier comme le blond faisait bouger la chose sur son sexe. Monter, descendre, monter, descendre. Il allait jouir, il avait besoin de jouir. Il _devait_ jouir ! Mais il n'y arrivait pas. La tension augmentait encore, encore, encore et des larmes de frustration se mirent à mouiller le bandeau qui cachait à ses yeux toute la scène de torture.

- Dr-Draco, haleta le brun en tournant la tête vers l'endroit où était supposé être Malfoy. Je… jouir…

- Ça ne va pas être possible, mon chéri, se désola faussement le Serpentard en passant une main sur son front en sueur pour dégager quelques mèches de cheveux. Tu vois, tu m'as… en un sens insulter. Tu m'as lancé ce stupide défi et maintenant, je te prouve qu'il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un Malfoy. Cet anneau est une belle merveille. Ton sexe est violacé, c'est… ça jure beaucoup avec tes cuisses blanches.

La chose qui le serrait avec délice, mais aussi avec frustration, disparut et fut remplacée par - Oh Merlin - la langue de Draco Malfoy. Qui passait sur son gland, récupérant sans aucun doute son pré-sperme. Ce connard-trop-doué-de-sa-langue faisait tour à tour durcir son membre pour titiller la feinte de son sexe et passer quelques coups du plat de sa langue autour de lui. Harry allait mourir, il en était sûr. C'était trop bon, c'était trop fort, c'était… frustrant ! Il se mit à lever ses hanches, voulant plus que ces léchouilles ! Il voulait que Malfoy le prenne dans sa petite bouche d'aristo et le mène à la libération. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas d'accord car il le bloqua avec ses mains et remonta vers son ventre.

- Non, pleurnicha-t-il, tentant de libérer ses mains pour se caresser. Pitié, Malfoy, laisse-moi jouir !

- On va passer à la phase supérieure, le rassura Malfoy après avoir sucé un de ses tétons. J'ai hésité à le faire pendant ton sommeil, mais je me suis dit que ce n'était pas correct. Je ne t'aurais pas entendu gémir, ni crier, et encore moins me supplier.

Le rire chaud du blond fit tressauter son sexe. Merlin, fallait-il qu'il soit à ce point esclave de Malfoy ? C'est vrai qu'il lui plaisait, mais succomber aussi vite au plaisir ?

Il se sentit soudain tirer vers le bas, faisant se tendre ses bras, accrochées aux barres du lit par les poignets. Il écarta les jambes, se disant que peut-être, Malfoy accepterait de le finir avec sa bouche, s'il le trouvait assez excitant. À la place, ce qu'il récolta fut un rire léger, une caresse sur une de ses cuisses et le bruit d'un tube qu'on dévisse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Marmonna-t-il, comme rien ne se passait pour faire baisser la tension dans son bas-ventre.

- Je me prépare.

Et son sexe - maudit soit-il ! - tressauta à nouveau. Se préparer ? Allait-il s'empaler sur lui ? Quelle merveilleuse idée… peut-être ferait-il des mouvements sauvages, il bougerait sur lui comme un possédé, se pinçant les tétons…

- Harry, murmura le blond en le sortant de ses pensées, quel fantasme court dans ton esprit pour que ton sexe continue d'éjecter son fluide ?

- Draco, répliqua-t-il en serrant les dents, pourquoi utilises-tu ton putain de vocabulaire d'aristo coincé ?

Le silence lui répondit, et soudain, il se tendit, parce qu'un corps nu venait de se poser sur lui, de lui écarter les cuisses, et la voix de Malfoy souffla dans son oreille, chaude, emplie de promesses.

- Pour te charmer, Harry.

Et quelque chose passa la frontière de son sphincter, le faisant rincer des dents tellement c'était désagréable.

- Détends-toi, chéri, tu vas aimer.

- Putain, parvint-il à dire en jetant sa tête en arrière.

Draco lui mordilla le cou, cherchant par là à lui faire oublier la douleur. Il le pénétrait par à-coup, faisant des mouvements circulaires pour rendre l'intrusion moins désagréable, plus rapide. Et il constata, quand Draco fut complètement à l'intérieur de lui, que ce qui venait de le pénétrer était mouillé, dur, gros et _froid_.

- C'est pas ta bite ? Comprit Harry serrant ses muscles internes pour mieux sentir la chose.

- Je t'ai promis la phase supérieure, profite.

Et le machin dur et glissant se mit à faire des va-et-vient dans son corps, farfouillant en lui, semblant chercher quelque. Et quand Harry poussa un puissant gémissement de surprise, Draco lança la chose en lui, encore et encore, le faisant trembler de la tête au pied. C'était trop _bon_.

- Ai-je touché ta prostate ? Demanda le blond assez inutilement.

- Tu… bordel, Malfoy, laisse moi jouir !

- Hum… j'estime que ce n'est pas encore assez…

Harry sut que son amant se déplaçait encore vers le bas et soudain, il ne sut même plus comment il s'appelait.

Les lèvres fines mais oh combien talentueuse du Serpentard englobait son sexe, pendant que la chose - qui n'était malheureusement pas le pénis du blond - entrait et sortait de son anus, tapant à chaque fois sur sa prostate.

- Draco, gémit le brun, son sang rugissant dans sa tête. Je… prends-moi… je veux jouir !

- Je savais que tu étais bientôt cuit à point, le félicita le blond avant de se retirer du petit trou serré d'Harry.

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de l'insulter qu'un nouveau bruit de tube décapsulé retentit dans la pièce, et qu'un soupir caresse ses oreilles. Il imagina Draco, se masturbant sur lui, l'observant alors qu'il était attaché, bandé et… en train de bander.

- Tu es si beau, murmura le blond en écartant à nouveau ses jambes, pour se positionner devant son entrée. J'aurais presque envie de prendre l'appareil photo de Crivey et te mitrailler avec.

- Et qui quoi encore…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, car il retrouva soudain la vue. Le décor était flou, dans un premier temps, et quand il cligna des yeux, il repéra distinctement le blond entre ses cuisses, qui le regardait, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Il observa les alentours, et haussa un sourcil, interrogateur.

- On est où ?

- Au paradis.

Et il le pénétra doucement, attentif à ne pas lui faire de mal. Il s'arrêta une seconde, se saisissant d'un coussin afin de le mettre sous les fesses d'Harry pour le surélever.

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche sous l'intrusion, ses yeux se voilant de plaisir. Enfin rempli par _sa_ queue.

Malfoy fit entrer les premiers centimètres de son sexe, avant de ressortir complètement, faisant soupirer le brun sous lui. Puis il revint, poussant un peu pour faire entrer plus de chair. Puis il fit un mouvement circulaire et ressorti. Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses bourses plaquées contre les fesses de son amant.

Les liens disparurent et Harry le sentit. Il en profita pour s'étirer, poussant un gémissement de bien-être en se cambrant.

- Prêt ? Demanda le blond en caressant ses flancs.

Les jambes du Gryffondor se croisèrent dans son dos et le poussèrent vers lui, l'incitant à le pénétrer plus profondément. Ce geste provoqua des soupirs et puis Draco se mit à bouger, sortant, rentrant, bougeant pour trouver le point érogène de son amant. Harry s'agrippa à ses avant-bras, récompensant chaque coups de rein par un gémissement voluptueux.

- Tu es si désirable, souffla Draco en posant ses lèvres sur sa tempe. J'ai envie de jouir tout au fond de toi, et que tu _hurles_.

Et Harry hurla, bien malgré lui, Draco s'étant redressé pour faire de plus grands mouvements de hanches, attrapant ses chevilles pour que la pénétration soit plus profonde.

- Si serré, marmonna Draco après avoir embrassé une des chevilles du brun. Tu es si bon.

- Et toi, tu es trop gros, gémit l'autre en serrant le tissus sous lui pour ne pas griffer la peau si tentante du Serpentard.

- Trop gros ? Répéta le blond en s'arrêtant brusquement. N'est-ce pas une bonne chose ? Plus de sensation. _Un coup de rein_. Plus de plaisir. _Un coup de rein. _Non ?

Mais Harry refusa de répondre, fermant les yeux après un énième coup. Et dire qu'il ne pouvait même pas jouir ! Puis il fronça les sourcils en sentant l'autre sortir de lui, et pousser ses jambes. Il ouvrit un œil et retrouva le blond allongé à côté de lui, un sourire provocateur sur les lèvres.

- Si je suis trop gros, expliqua ce dernier en posant une main sur ses hanches pour le faire monter sur lui, tu n'as qu'à doser toi-même la quantité. Qu'en dis-tu ? Je te laisse les rênes.

Alors Harry passa mécaniquement ses jambes par dessus les hanches fines de son amant, gardant ses yeux dans les yeux de l'autre, puis sa main prit le sexe sous lui et le dirigea vers son entrée. Il se sentit à nouveau rempli et leva le visage au plafond, dans un geste de pur abandon. Ses cuisses s'activèrent, portant son poids pour faire entrer et sortir le sexe si chaud de l'autre. Monter, descendre. Monter, descendre. Et il trouva sa prostate en changeant d'angle.

Draco gardait ses mains posées négligemment sur ses hanches, ses yeux fixant le spectacle qu'était le brun. Il poussa un gémissement quand Harry posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, pour se donner plus d'élan et il se saisit de son sexe, pour le faire crier. Harry serra les dents, pour se maîtriser; pour ne pas laisser le blond l'avoir aussi facilement, et Draco passa le pouce sur son gland, étalant le liquide pré-séminal qui coulait. Harry trembla avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres, leurs dents se cognant alors que leurs corps bougeaient de manière saccadée.

- Fais-moi jouir, supplia Harry en lui mordillant le cou. Défonce mon petit trou avec ta grosse bite, _Dray_.

Le blond poussa un gémissement à l'entente de son nom et il enserra le corps de son amant entre ses bras, une main posée sur les reins de l'autre. Ses jambes se plièrent et il se mit à donner de puissants coups de rein dans l'antre si chaud et si accueillant d'Harry. Ce dernier répondit avec enthousiasme en criant dans ses oreilles, ses doigts emmêlés dans ses cheveux si fins, ses coudes autour de sa tête.

- Tu en veux encore ? Haleta Draco en alternant petits coups rapides et puissants coups.

- Oh, oui, pitié, défonce moi bien profond…

- Mets toi à quatre pattes.

Harry releva la tête, et observa le visage un peu rouge et en sueur du blond. Ses yeux dilatés et la couleur gris devenue plus sombre depuis qu'ils avaient commencé leur sport. Avec un sourire sensuel, il se redressa, s'assit confortablement sur le bassin du Serpentard, faisant grogner ce dernier. Harry passa une jambe sur le côté, le pénis de Draco toujours en lui, et se retourna comme il pouvait, faisant ainsi dos à son amant, sans jamais s'être séparé de son membre favori.

- Je vais remettre un peu de lubrifiant, annonça Draco en serrant le brun entre ses bras, caressant son pénis violacé. Tu vas avoir mal sinon, pendant que je te prendrais si fort que tu vas finir étaler sur le lit.

- Je t'attends que ça, murmura Harry en se mettant finalement à quatre pattes, attendant d'être à nouveau rempli.

Et effectivement, à la pénétration, Harry ne sentit plus la légère gêne qui s'était insinuée pendant leur ébats.

- Comme du beurre, souffla Draco en tenant ses hanches, pour qu'Harry ne parte pas trop vite dans les draps à cause de ses coups de reins puissants.

- Fais-moi jouir, supplia Harry en contractant ses muscles internes. Laisse-moi jouir, Dracooo.

- J'arrive, encore un peu de patience.

Harry sentait les larmes coulées ses joues, tellement le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Il n'osait pas toucher son membre, laissant Draco le prendre encore et encore, touchant sa prostate à chaque fois, le faisant voler vers le septième ciel, sans jamais y parvenir pour autant.

- Tu es si serré, gémit le blond en caressant son dos. J'ai l'impression que tu m'aspires en toi, tu sais ?

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Harry recommença à contracter ses fesses, faisant échapper un râle de plaisir à son amant.

- Retourne-toi.

Et il obéit, tous deux haletant, tous deux ayant soif de libération.

- Je vais jouir, déclara Draco en recommençant ses coups. Mais je vais continuer. Et quand tu auras senti mon sperme coulé en toi, je te libérerais. Tu vas venir, et je vais te branler, encore, jusqu'à ce que tu redeviennes dur.

Harry roulait des yeux tellement le plaisir était grand, tellement la frustration était grande, tellement la voix du blond était orgasmique.

Et Draco s'exécuta, accélérant encore ses coups de rein si c'était possible, serrant les hanches du brun avec force. Harry posa ses mains sur ses fesses, pour l'accompagner vers la jouissance, et quand Draco se mit à haleter, ses mâchoires se crispant, Harry contracta encore une fois ses muscles, rendant la jouissance du blond un peu plus grande, meilleure. Draco suçota son cou, ses hanches continuant de bouger, un peu plus lentement, puis une de ses mains descendit le corps du brun, jusqu'à son pénis. Il le caressa une fois, deux fois, puis Harry décolla vers le septième ciel, lorsque l'anneau pénien fut détacher. Il jouit longuement, son sexe éjaculant le liquide blanc par à coup. Draco gémit en sentant les spasmes l'entourer et il continua ses mouvements, même quand Harry ferma les yeux, essoufflé.

- C'était bon ? Demanda Draco en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Tu es un connard, affirma Harry en tremblant comme son sexe se retrouvait entre leurs deux corps, subissant leurs frictions.

- Hum, merci.

- Tu… Dray, tu recommences à bander.

- Je sais.

- T'es un animal !

- Je dirais plutôt qu'avoir Sexy Potter dans mon lit est très excitant.

- Depuis qu-quand, ah oui, c'est bon, recommence… Dray, depuis quand tu prépares ce coup ?

- Depuis que tu m'as dit que je ne connaissais rien au monde Moldu, donc que tu refuserais de sortir avec moi.

- Et c'est toujours le cas, non ?

- Anneau pénien, lubrifiant, pompe pénienne, carotte…

- Pardon ?

Draco le regarda, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Il se mit à accélérer ses mouvements, jusqu'à faire hurler Harry, puis il se retira, s'éloignant dans le lit pour récupérer quelque chose. Harry allait l'insulter copieusement quand il remarqua la chose orange et longue entre les doigts de son amant, et pâlit.

- Tu m'as fait entrer un légume dans le cul ?

- Les Moldus ne font pas ça ? Ils n'ont pas de baguette, alors ils font bien avec les moyens du bord, non ? Si ça peut te rassurer, je l'ai sélectionné exprès dans les cuisines de l'école. Les elfes m'ont bien aidé en mesurer la taille de chacune d'elle.

- Tu as mis les elfes de maison dans le coup ?

- Je n'allais pas faire ça tout seul.

Le sourcil arqué du blond fit s'étirer ses lèvres. Puis il se mit à glousser en constatant qu'il était sérieux. Et il éclata franchement de rire en le voyant croiser les bras sur son torse.

- T'as fini de te foutre de ma gueule ? Grommela Draco en le plaquant sur le lit, avant de le pénétrer nouveau.

- Tu es revenu à son vocabulaire de charretier ? Ricana le brun en croisant ses jambes dans son dos.

- Possible. Je t'ai eu, alors je peux revenir à mes vieilles habitudes.

- Qui t'as dit que tu m'as eu ?

Draco s'arrêta brusquement dans ses gestes, et le fixa, se demandant s'il était sérieux.

- Eh bien, _ça_ me le confirme.

Il serra le pénis du brun entre ses doigts, faisant des mouvements dessus.

- Et puis quoi encore, tout homme normalement constitué bande quand il est excité, répliqua difficilement Harry.

- Eh bien, sinon _ça_ ?

Un coup de rein dirigé vers la prostate fit voir des étoiles à Harry et ce dernier mit un peu plus de temps pour répliquer.

- Tu es juste doué, ce n'est pas ma faute, et ça ne veux pas dire que tu m'as eu.

- Hum, tu n'es pas très fair-play comme Gryffondor.

- Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

- Hum, je t'aime ?

- Fais-moi jouir encore une fois, et peut-être que je concéderais à accepter ta putain de proposition.

- Avec plaisir.

Et Draco se remit à accélérer, ses coups de rein se voulant aussi sensuels que possible, sa main caressant toujours le membre du brun.

Plus tard, lorsqu'ils auraient calmé leurs hormones, Draco referait sa demande, et Harry l'embrasserait en guise de réponse. Le lendemain, tout Poudlard serait au courant que Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy s'étaient mis en couple, après plusieurs semaines d'une cour acharnée pour le blond.

Et puis quoi encore, comme s'ils allaient l'annoncer à l'école !

**FIN**

* * *

**Voilà, vous en pensez quoi ? Pas trop chaud ?**

**Les prochains OS ne seront pas de cette trempe, désolée, il faut bien qu'ils se reposent !**

**Petite review ?**

**Pitiiiiié ! Je peux lire vos messages n'importe quand, n'importe comment, hein !**

**EliH**


	2. True Love

_**Rating M: **__il semble que vous m'ayez affectée avec vos reviews…_

_**Disclaimer: **__JKR_

_**Couple: **__HPDM, très léger Blaise/Théo_

_**Bon, c'était pas le 2**__**ème**__** chapitre, mais l'inspiration a décidé que sur les 5 ou 6 OS que j'avais en tête, ça serait lui que je devais terminer. Alors, voilà ! Cet OS porte le nom de « True Love », du nom de la chanson qui porte le même titre. De Pink. Merci à **_Donnaqueenly_** de m'avoir fait écouter et lire les paroles en français, c'est dingue comme ça correspond à nos deux zigotos ! Je vous demanderais même de l'écouter en même temps, pitié ! Vous allez voir comme ça peut correspondre. Surtout avec le caractère que j'ai donné à Harry et Draco.**_

_**Sinon, voilà, cet OS est pour Donna, parce qu'elle m'a mise cette chanson en tête et je devais y faire honneur, comme pour ta fiction toujours pas posté du même nom héhé.**_

_**HimeNoAria, MalAsherGrey: j'ai posté plus tôt, désolée :p**_

_**ATTENTION: y'a des gros mots de partout et sont très vilains les Harry et Draco !**_

_**Un peu OOC le Draco, mais c'est seulement quand il est en panique :p**_

_**Résumé: **__L'amour vrai, c'est quand tu supportes l'autre malgré son caractère de merde. Mais non, Potter ! L'amour vrai n'existe pas ! Alors nous, on est quoi ? Eh bien, on sort ensemble, on baise ensemble, on s'engueule tous les jours et… arrête avec ton regard de pauvre con, tu fais trop pitié comme ça. Mais tu es en train de rougir. Je ne rougis pas ! Il fait juste trop chaud ici. Et en bas, c'est chaud ? Hum… oui… POTTER !_

_**Oui, bon, ils sont vraiment graves, mais c'est pas casse tête, alors appréciez !**_

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews du premier OS, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir !**_

_**Allez écouter True Love de Pink !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 2: True Love**_

- J'en ai ma claque de toi !

- Ah ouais ? Alors casse-toi !

- Je vais me gêner !

- Vas-y ! Et ne reviens plus jamais !

La porte claqua, et le blond se pinça le nez d'énervement.

Potter le faisait chier !

…

Harry shoota dans quelque chose qu'il croyait être un caillou, et qui se révéla être une crotte de chien à moitié séchée.

- Putain ! Jura-t-il en frottant sa chaussure contre le trottoir.

Malfoy le gonflait !

…

Le regard mauvais qu'Harry lançait aux canards qui barbotaient dans le lac fit s'éloigner parents et enfants. Il avait l'air d'un tueur. Ou d'un type qui venait de se faire larguer par sa petite-amie, au choix.

Il regarda l'heure sur la montre super chère que lui avait offerte sa moitié pour son anniversaire et grimaça douloureusement en se disant qu'il était bien trop tôt pour rentrer. Et comme un idiot, il avait oublié son portefeuille. Et il commençait à avoir faim…

En se redressant, il chercha un caillou - un vrai - et le jeta de toutes ses forces dans le lac. Que Malfoy aille au diable ! Il n'avait pas besoin de lui !

En regardant autour de lui, il sortit sa baguette et transplana. Peut-être que Théo accepterait de partager son repas avec lui. Il avait l'habitude après tout.

…

Draco regarda à nouveau la pendule accrochée au mur, en face de lui, qui n'avait qu'une seule aiguille et aucun chiffre. Tout autour du cadran, on pouvait lire diverses inscriptions: « A la maison », « Au travail », « En train de faire des bêtises », « Sur le chemin », « Chez des amis »…

L'aiguille Harry était sur « Chez des amis » et il plissa les yeux.

Alors comme ça, monsieur Potter prenait du bon temps sans lui ? Très bien. Lui aussi allait faire de même.

…

- Harry ?

- Salut Théo, ça va ?

- Attends… laisse-moi deviner ce que tu fais chez moi, à sept heures du soir… Draco et toi, vous vous êtes disputés. Tu n'as pas d'argent sur toi et tu as décidé de squatter. Je me trompe ?

Le sourire suffisant de l'ancien Serpentard fit regretter le choix d'Harry. Qu'est-ce que ce type pouvait être agaçant !

- Je te dérange ?

- Hum ? Oh non, j'étais en train de baiser comme un lapin, mais ce n'est rien. Aller, entre.

Harry se demanda s'il devait prendre ce qu'il venait de dire au premier degré, puis ferma les yeux en sentant le délicieux fumet du dîner.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? Demanda-t-il en enlevant son manteau.

- Qu'est-ce que _je_ mange pendant que tu me regardes, rectifia Nott en revenant à ses fourneaux.

Le sourire de Théodore s'élargit en entendant le grognement de son ami. C'était toujours drôle de le voir faire sa tête des « jours où Draco m'a viré de chez nous ».

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Blondie, aujourd'hui ? Se renseigna le châtain en coupant le feu.

- Je voulais qu'il m'accompagne aux Etats-Unis pour aller voir Ron et Hermione, soupira Harry en se versant un verre d'eau. Hermione vient de donner naissance à une petite fille et comme je suis le parrain…

- Il t'a dit non.

- Il m'a dit non.

- Et c'est parti sur plein de reproches et arguments tous plus foireux les uns que les autres que vous vous êtes lancés à la figure, je me trompe ?

- Je me dis souvent que tu nous connais trop bien, grommela le brun en sortant les assiettes et les couverts des placards.

- Je pourrais même écrire un livre sur vous deux, ricana Théodore en versant le contenu du dîner dans les deux assiettes. « _L'amour vraie, c'est l'amour vache _», pas mal comme titre, non ? Je demanderais de l'aide à Blaise, Draco a dû aller le voir, là.

- Très drôle, Nott. En attendant, je me demande pourquoi Blaise n'est justement pas là en train de partager tes… cuisses de poulet.

- Ce sont des cuisses de lapin, Potter. Et Blaise n'est pas là.

- Les chaussures que j'ai vu à l'entrée ne te correspondent pas du tout. Tu as fait à manger pour deux, et à moins que tu sois devenu voyant, tu ne devais pas t'attendre à ma venue. Donc tu devais être avec quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un n'est rien d'autre que Zabini ! Alors, où est-il ? Souffla Harry en jetant un coup d'œil vers la porte de la chambre à coucher.

- Il n'y a personne d'autre que toi et moi, Potter, répliqua Théo en gardant un air impassible. J'avais faim alors j'ai fait plus que d'habitude. Et je peux bien changer de temps en temps de chaussures, non ?

Harry ne sembla pas très convaincu mais préféra ne pas insister. Nott était un Serpentard. Et il pouvait très bien lui arracher son assiette des mains et le virer de chez lui. Pas qu'il ait déjà expérimenté ! Enfin…

…

Draco s'impatientait. Cela faisait une minute qu'il frappait à la porte de l'appartement de son ami à intervalle régulier et c'était inacceptable ! On ne faisait pas attendre un Malfoy de la sorte !

Mais il était clément. Si Blaise ouvrait à son prochain coup, il lui pardonnerait. Sinon…

Toc toc toc

Il croisa les bras sur son torse et attendit.

Une… deux… trois… quarante-quatre… quarante-cinq…

Ah !

La porte s'entrebâilla et la moitié du visage de son ami apparut.

- Je le savais, grommela-t-il avant de claquer la porte, puis de la rouvrir en entier. Draco, quel bon vent t'amène ?

- Tu en as mis, du temps ! Accusa le blond en pénétrant chez Blaise. Je t'ai amené… des… fruits.

- Des noix de coco ? S'étonna l'autre en récupérant le sac. Euh… merci.

Blaise avait appris depuis longtemps que son ami ne venait jamais chez les gens les mains vides. Mais que ses… petites cadeaux avaient toujours un lien avec son humeur. Les cadeaux qu'il préférait jusque-là étaient les sucreries hors de prix d'une chocolaterie, côté moldu, le dernier balai sorti de l'année dont on louait les capacités incroyables et les passes VIP des boîtes les plus branchées de Londres. Mais ce genre de cadeaux… était lié à l'humeur du blond. Le luxe et la dépense outrageuse, c'était quand Draco était heureux. Donc quand Potter était à ses pieds. Quand il était en colère, Blaise avait le droit à une plume. Ou à un manuel de potioniste. Aujourd'hui, Draco devait être un peu perdu, puisqu'il lui avait offert… des noix de coco.

- Tu as mangé ? Demanda le noir en se dirigeant vers sa cuisine.

- J'ai grignoté avant de venir. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps pour m'ouvrir ?

- Oh, rien.

- Nott est là ? Ricana Draco en ouvrant la porte de la chambre à coucher. Hum… il semble que non.

- Il n'y a rien entre Théo et moi, siffla Blaise en regardant dans son frigo.

- Potter doit être chez lui alors, remarqua pensivement Draco en s'installant sur une chaise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore fait ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il a fait quelque chose ?

- Dray, te fous pas de moi. Tu appelles Harry, Potter. Et tu es chez moi. Quand tu viens chez moi, c'est pour parler d'Harry. En bien ou en mal.

Le silence s'établit entre eux, pendant que Blaise décidait qu'un steak-pâtes ne ferait pas de mal au blond. Adieu ses délicieuses cuisses de lapin… Foutu Potter et Draco !

- Il veut que je l'accompagne chez Weasley et Granger, marmonna le blond en jouant avec une noix de coco laissée sur la table.

- Ce n'est plus Granger, mais Weasley, soupira Blaise en allumant le gaz.

- Tu sais combien de temps prendrait le voyage ? Rien qu'en Portoloin, je ne te raconte pas !

- Prends l'avion alors.

- Tu veux ma mort ?

Blaise détailla l'expression choquée de son ami avant de se rappeler que Draco avait en horreur les inventions moldues.

- La vie serait bien ennuyeuse sans toi.

Le regard courroucé du blond le fit ricaner.

La première fois que Draco Malfoy prit l'avion fut un instant aussi mémorable que traumatisant. Mémorable pour son amant, Harry Potter, traumatisant pour le blond. Au départ, il ne voulait pas. Puis à force de le titiller, de le traiter de lâche incapable d'accepter de changer, Draco Malfoy avait accepté. Rien que pour montrer au Balafré qu'il n'était pas aussi lâche qu'il était et en avait dans le pantalon !

Mais au décollage…

…

_- Je ne me sens pas très bien, je… je pense que je vais sortir._

_- Draco, ils viennent de fermer les portes, tu ne peux plus sortir !_

_- Où est ma baguette… Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais transplaner…_

_- Draco !_

_- QUOI ?_

_Leurs voisins leur lancèrent des regards curieux ou courroucés. Harry les rassura d'un sourire et posa une main apaisante sur le bras de son amant._

_- Ça va aller, chuchota-t-il en caressant les cheveux du blond. Ça va aller, ferme les yeux, d'accord ?_

_- Cette… boîte de conserve ne bat même pas des ailes… à quoi sert ses ailes dans ce cas ? Pour faire jolie ? Et pourquoi autant de ferraille pour ça ? Merlin, j'aurais dû prendre le Portoloin…_

_- Draco, soupira Harry en maintenant son visage devant le sien, tu l'as dis toi-même, le Portoloin est chiant et ça te donne envie de vomir à chaque fois._

_- J'ai envie de vomir même maintenant._

_- « _Mesdames et Messieurs, l'avion va bientôt décoller, veuillez vérifier vos ceinture de sécurité et bon vol ! _» _

_- Je vais t'en apprendre, moi, ce que ça veut dire de voler !_

_- Draco !_

_L'avion se mit à avancer, et Draco, à hyper ventiler._

_- Je suis trop beau pour mourir aussi jeune, couina-t-il, le nez collé à la vitre. Vraiment trop beau… et trop jeune… Harry, je te jure qu'au retour, on prend les balais ! Ou à pied, pas question de prendre cet engin moldu ! Merlin tout puissant, même toi, Salazar, par pitié, soutenez cette chose en l'air et qu'on ne s'écrase pas !_

_- Draco…_

_- La ferme ! Encore un mot et je t'émascule !_

_- Tu aimes trop me sucer pour m'émasculer._

_Cela eut au moins l'effet de faire taire le blond quelques instants. Jusqu'à ce que l'avion prenne de la vitesse._

_- Ô MERLIN JE VAIS MOURIR !_

_- Putain, Draco !_

_- Excusez-moi._

_Harry se retourna vers son voisin de couloir et l'interrogea du regard, une main posée sur la bouche de sa moitié pour atténuer les hurlements._

_- J'ai peur que votre… compagnon souffre de stresse et du mal de transport, expliqua l'homme en fouillant ses poches. Ou même de divagations. Je propose, pour le bien de tous, que vous lui donniez… ceci._

_Le brun regarda l'étrange tube dans la paume de cet inconnu et reconnu une marque de somnifères. Oserait-il ?_

_- Je… Je ne sais pas, il… n'aimerait pas se sentir droguer._

_- Oh, je vous rassure, il vous remerciera même en sortant de l'avion._

_- Je veux rentrer chez moi, haleta Draco entre les doigts du brun. Blaise, Théo, par pitié, où êtes-vous… ramenez-moi…_

_- Je… Merci beaucoup, je vais les prendre._

_Son voisin acquiesça de la tête, et le pria de se dépêcher, il était un peu fatigué et voudrait se reposer._

_Draco Malfoy se retrouva donc, au bout d'une demi-heure, dans une inconscience bienfaisante, le front collé à sa vitre, ses doigts tenant à présent, très gentiment, ceux de son petit-ami._

_Harry rendit la tube à son voisin et profita d'un voyage plus ou moins agréable._

…

- Je me demande si j'ai encore ce souvenir dans ma pensine…

- N'y pense même pas !

Blaise haussa des épaules, un sourire moqueur toujours accroché aux lèvres. Puis ils terminèrent leur repas en silence, et discutèrent encore un peu.

**OoooooOoooooO**

Lorsque Draco s'en alla enfin, Blaise put respirer. Cette soirée n'aurait pas dû se terminer de la sorte, mais qu'importe, en tant qu'ami, il se devait d'être là pour Draco. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il aurait dit si c'était vrai. Parce qu'en réalité, il était très, très frustré. Ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Théo à cause de son travail et le seul jour où il finissait tôt, il fallait que ce couple de dingues se dispute !

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, grommelant.

Et il y fut rejoint un peu plus tard, par un châtain qui n'entendait pas sa soirée se terminée autrement qu'en une partie de jambes en l'air endiablée. En toute amitié.

…

Lorsque Draco rentra à la maison, il était un peu plus apaisé, quoique toujours désireux de vengeance.

Alors quand il monta dans sa chambre, et y vit une forme déjà installée, il eut envie de s'amuser. Un peu. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un Informulé à Potter. Qui se retrouva attaché à la tête du lit.

Un juron coloré lui fit comprendre qu'il ne dormait pas et son sexe se gonfla de désir.

- Malfoy, gronda Harry en se tortillant pour se libérer. Relâche-moi !

- Hum, pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas d'humeur !

- Mais moi, si, ricana le blond en montant sur lui.

- Tu fais chier, gémit Harry en sentant son petit-ami suçoté son cou, une main caressant son sexe.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

Un grognement lui répondit, et il se déshabilla lentement, voulant faire souffrir le brun autant que possible.

- Si tu savais comme je te déteste, murmura Draco en faisant des mouvements de hanches qui les rendaient haletant. Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de te fracasser la tête contre un mur quand tu me sors une bêtise…

- Et toi, souffla Harry en se délivrant sans que Draco sache comment de la tête de lit avant de renverser les positions, tu n'arrêtes pas de me faire chier et de me rabaisser.

- Mais tu aimes ça, répliqua le blond en souriant de façon suffisante.

- Et toi, tu adores que je t'ignore.

C'était comme ça entre eux. Depuis le début.

Harry descendit lentement vers le sexe du blond, grignotant ses tétons, suçotant la peau autour de son nombril, léchant ses bourses. Draco empoigna ses cheveux ébouriffés, lui ordonnant par là à prendre son sexe entre ses lèvres. Mais Harry n'était pas obéissant. Il ne l'avait jamais été avec lui, alors il dut gémir, haleter, et enfin, supplier, pour avoir ce qu'il désirait: la bouche de Potter autour de lui.

Si vous lui demandiez ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout chez son petit-ami, il vous répondrait sans hésitation: sa langue. Parce qu'elle lèche bien. Et puis sa queue: parce qu'elle est grosse et bonne.

Mais s'il devait répondre de façon à ne choquer aucune âme innocente, il répondrait avec une moue: ses yeux. Parce qu'ils sont verts et j'aime bien cette couleur, ça me rappelle Serpentard. Et après, il dirait: ses lèvres. Parce qu'elles s'étirent toujours en un sourire agaçant, et parce qu'il embrasse bien.

Enfin, il vous dirait ça s'il avait vraiment envie de se ridiculiser ou de ridiculiser Potter. Et même s'il détestait Potter autant qu'il l'aimait, il ne le ferait pas. Parce que ça ne vous regardait pas.

Sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge quand Potter fit une chose particulièrement agréable avec sa langue, un peu plus bas, entre ses fesses. Il se mit à le lécher à gros coups de langues, rapidement suivis par une pointe humide qui titillait son entrée. Il introduisit ensuite un doigt à l'intérieur, quand il jugea le cercle de muscles assez détendu. Il retourna suçoter les bourses de son amant et ce dernier apprécia le plaisir qui le saisissait de toute part.

- Arrête de me prendre pour du cristal et baise-moi, souffla le blond en tirant à nouveau sur ses cheveux, pour le remonter cette fois-ci.

- Tu n'es pas encore assez préparé, répliqua Harry en donnant un coup de langue sur la longueur du blond. Rappelles-toi la dernière fois.

- Stupide Gryffondor, jura-t-il en se redressant. Où as-tu mis le lubrifiant ?

- Dans ton cul.

- Très drôle. Allonge-toi, monsieur le Comique.

Harry obéit, son sexe tressautant à la vue des petites fesses rebondies de son blond. Merlin qu'il le voudrait, tout autour de lui, l'emprisonnant dans sa chaleur, se contractant à chaque va-et-vient…

- Arrête de fantasmer, Potter.

- Même sur toi, je ne peux pas ?

- Non.

- Jaloux de toi ?

- Tu n'imagines même pas.

Leurs sourires s'évaporèrent lorsque le blond monta sur ses hanches, un tube entre les mains.

- J'hésite à te sucer avant de t'en mettre…

Son sexe répondit à sa place et le mouvement n'échappa pas à Draco.

- Oh, Mini-Potty me dit que je lui manque, ce n'est pas mignon ?

- Malfoy, arrête ta merde.

- Hum, tu as raison, j'ai dû boire un peu trop chez Blaise.

Ses lèvres descendirent jusqu'au désir d'Harry et se mirent à lécher le gland rougit. Harry répondit par un râle de plaisir, avant de réclamer plus. Ce que ne lui accorda pas le blond.

- Toujours aussi délicieux, conclut ce dernier en durcissant sa langue pour titiller la feinte du sexe.

- Arrête de jouer, Malfoy, chuchota Harry en prenant le visage pointu de son amant entre ses mains. Viens et chevauche-moi.

- Je ne suis pas un animal, Potter. Mais je suis clément. Je veux te faire souffrir alors la ferme.

Il couvrit donc le sexe du brun de lubrifiant et en posa un peu autour de son sphincter. Quelques secondes encore et le premier centimètre de la longueur d'Harry entrait en lui.

Le brun retint sa respiration, les mains s'agrippant aux hanches étroites, les yeux détaillant son amant. Il était beau, et il le savait.

- Toujours aussi gros, constata le blond avec un sourire.

- Toujours aussi serré, répliqua Harry avant de gémir.

- Tu n'imagines même pas, sourit Draco en contractant ses muscles internes afin de rendre la pénétration plus lente, plus délicieuse pour son amant.

- Tu es si bon, haleta ce dernier en amenant ses lèvres à lui. J'ai envie de te dévorer tout cru…

- Hum… un Malfoy garde le contrôle à n'importe quel moment, réfléchit Draco en faisant un mouvement rotatif pour s'élargir. Tu devras lutter pour me manger…

- Sale pervers.

Draco haussa un sourcil, avant de se contracter à nouveau, faisant gémir le brun.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Chuchota-t-il lorsqu'Harry fut tout au fond de lui.

Son sang pulsait et il pouvait sentir à quel point son amant était dur. C'était excitant, c'était bon. C'était jouissif.

- Embrasse-moi, réclama Harry en posant ses mains dans son dos afin de l'attirer à lui.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas difficile à contenter, soupira le blond en se rapprochant.

Et Harry le coinça contre sa poitrine, son bassin se mettant en mouvement, son sexe sortant de son antre chaud avant de se réinsérer.

- Hum… tu es si dur…

- Et tu es trop chaud.

Harry continua, accélérant ses va-et-vient, sentant la sueur se formée sur son front.

- Plus fort…

Et il s'exécuta, une vague de désir s'abattant sur lui quand Draco poussa un long gémissement de bien-être.

- Ça te dit de me prendre contre le mur ?

Harry s'arrêta, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Sérieux ?

- Même pour quelques secondes… J'ai envie de te sentir…

Le brun détailla le visage pointu de son amant et le trouva adorable avec ses joues rosies par le plaisir, et la gêne.

- Accroche-toi, ordonna-t-il en se redressant.

Draco serra ses jambes autour des hanches d'Harry et se maintint en équilibre avec ses bras. Ils ne se séparèrent pas, et il sentit son souffle se coupé quand son dos rencontra le mur près du lit.

- Tu as envie que je te baise contre ce mur ? Murmura le bun en passant un coup de langue sur son oreille.

- Hum… oui…

- Tu as envie de me sentir te limer le cul ?

Quelles paroles vulgaires ! Mais ce n'était que plus excitant.

- Défonce-moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Harry haleta avant d'empoigner ses fesses, les écarter et recommencer des mouvements en lui, avec force, le faisant gémir, soupirer. C'était bon, et tous deux le savaient.

- J'ai envie de jouir, haleta le brun au bout de quelques minutes.

- Moi aussi…

Harry les délogea du mur et coucha le blond sur le lit, une de ses mains entortillant les mèches blondes autour de ses doigts, l'autre, caressant une des cuisses de son amant. Si désirable. Si beau…

- Je vais y aller fort, déclara-t-il en embrassant une épaule. Et tu vas jouir avant moi. Je vais sentir tes fesses se contracter autour de moi et je vais jouir bien profondément. C'est ce que tu veux ?

- C'est ce que _tu_ veux.

- Pas faux. Mais toi aussi tu le désires, Mini-Dray est enthousiasme face à mon idée.

Draco grimaça et ne dit rien quand son amant se dégagea de ses chairs, se remettant du lubrifiant en ayant l'air de souffrir le martyr.

La suite fut brutale, chaude, terriblement bon. Harry se mit à masturber le blond quand il atteignit le point de non retour et Draco poussa un long gémissement, tremblant de plaisir pendant que son sexe se libérait par à coup. Harry haleta, accéléra encore si c'était possible et lorsqu'il jouit, il vit des étoiles.

Il continua encore ses mouvements, se déchargeant parfaitement, faisant durer un peu le plaisir, puis décida qu'il aimait bien l'intérieur de Draco et y demeura, pendant qu'ils se remettaient de leur orgasme.

- Tu sais que je t'en veux toujours, murmura le blond en soupirant.

- Si tu n'as pas envie d'y aller, alors d'accord. Mais rappelles-toi de la fois où je suis allé leur rendre visite, et que tu m'as piqué une crise.

- Je n'ai pas piqué de crise.

- Je suis resté deux semaines là-bas et tous les jours, tu m'envoyais des messages insultants qui montraient parfaitement ta frustration.

- Je n'étais pas frustré. Je te montrais à quel point c'était bon d'avoir la maison au calme, sans toi.

- Alors quand on a baisé comme des bêtes pendant deux jours après mon retour, tu étais toujours aussi satisfait d'être seul ?

- La ferme, Potter.

- C'est juste que je veux faire ce voyage avec toi. Rose à envie de te revoir et…

- Et ?

- Rien, ça sera pour une prochaine fois.

- Potter…

Il ne put continuer, comme le brun recommençait à faire des mouvements en lui. Son intérieur était devenu fragile après cette partie de jambes en l'air et il trembla quand il sentit le membre en lui, grossir, durcir, et atteindre sa prostate.

- N'essaye pas de changer de sujet avec Mini-Potty, s'insurgea-t-il en croisant les jambes dans le dos de son amant.

- Hum, je ne fais rien, il est indépendant. Surtout quand il demeure en toi et qu'il se sent bien.

- Potter !

- Comme tu es bon…

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'on fasse aux Etats-Unis ?

- Rien, je le ferais plus tard.

Et il recommença ses mouvements, les faisant gémir paresseusement.

Il fallut toute la détermination de Draco pour s'arracher de cette étreinte et il retourna le brun sur le dos, ses mains posées sur ses épaules pour l'empêcher de bouger.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Harry rougit violemment et refusa de le regarder.

- Harry ?

- Ce n'est rien.

- Arrête, tu commences à me faire peur.

Le bassin du brun se mit à bouger et Draco sursauta quand son pénis s'accrocha à ses fesses une brève seconde.

- Tu es nul pour éviter les sujets qui fâchent, Potter, alors dis-moi avant que je ne te castre.

Harry ne dit rien, semblant sonder son regard, pour y trouver une réponse. Quoi ? bonne question. Alors avec un soupir, il se redressa, donnant une claque aux fesses du blond et se leva du lit. Draco le regarda se diriger vers la penderie, et s'accroupir devant le tiroir à chaussettes. Il ne chercha pas à savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire avec une paire de chaussettes, trop obnubiler par ses fesses bien fermes…

Mais il dut sortir de sa rêverie en remarquant qu'Harry s'était relevé, quelque chose entre les doigts.

- Draco… Malfoy, hésita le brun en s'agenouillant devant lui. Hum… je sais qu'on passe notre temps à se foutre sur la gueule, à… hurler, à s'injurier. Mais ça fait six ans qu'on est comme ça, et qu'on a beau se séparer, on revient toujours ici.

Draco haussa un fin sourcil et attendit, le visage impassible alors que son cœur tambourinait.

- Hum… Je sais que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup voyager, mais je sais aussi que tu apprécies un minimum Ron et Hermione. On fait des concessions tous les deux depuis des années et… j'ai envie qu'on continue comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'on soit vieux et ridés et qu'on ait des problèmes d'érection.

Bon, Potter pouvait toujours aller se rhabiller niveau discours.

- Draco, est-ce que tu… voudrais bien m'épouser ?

Harry se tenait devant lui, à genoux - comme il aimait - avec une petite boîte en velours entre les doigts, ouvert sur un anneau en or blanc, stylisé, et avec quelque chose d'inscrit à l'intérieur.

En fronçant les sourcils, il prit la bague et lu l'inscription.

« _Sois pas trop vache _»

Hum… charmant.

- Harry, hésita-t-il en rougissant. Je ne sais pas…

Et il vit l'espoir brillé dans les yeux verts, s'éteindre.

- C'est juste…

Draco posa une main sur l'épaule du brun et se tourna vers sa table de chevet. Il farfouilla parmi les jouets Moldus et en sortit à son tour une petite boîte en velours.

- J'attendais le bon moment, soupira le blond. Mais il semble que tu m'ais rattrapé avec ton courage de Gryffondor.

Harry fixa la bague installée confortablement dans son écrin et ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction.

- On a eu la même idée ?

- Il semblerait.

Ils se sourirent, puis s'embrassèrent. Pas besoin de paroles dans ces moments-là.

Plus tard, lorsqu'ils se seraient à nouveau perdu dans le corps de l'autre, Draco murmurerait qu'il accepterait de l'accompagner aux Etats-Unis, mais qu'il avait intérêt à trouver un bon transport. Harry l'embrasserait, heureux comme tout.

Ils pourraient bien se disputer, s'arracher les cheveux, s'insulter, il s'aimeraient toujours.

True Love ? Non, juste Harry et Draco.

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça vous a fait ? Vous en avez pensez quoi ?**

**Auriez vous des idées d'OS que vous voudriez bien voir, lire, etc ?**

**Je tiens à rappeler que chaque OS est indépendant des uns et des autres et qu'il n'y aura pas de suite à « **_**Et puis quoi encore **_**» (le PWP bien chaud que vous avez aimé :p) parce que je ne vois pas de suite, parce que mes OS ressemblent à des tranches de vie et parce que… si vous voulez une suite, écrivez-là moi :o ça serait drôle tiens, non ? Bref, le prochain OS, aucune idée de quand elle arrivera. Ce sont des OS ! Pas des chapitres ! Si vous voulez passez le temps, lisez mes autres histoires, ou les fictions situées dans mes favoris ;)**

**Prenez soin de vous et à la prochaine !**

**EliH**


End file.
